Henry Mitchell Jr
Henry James Mitchell Jr is the youngest child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, and was adopted by them few days after his birth. He's the younger brother of Tamora and Kathrine Mitchell, and the second younger of all Blessed Ones. When his biological mother died by the hand of a Darklighter, Paige orb him out of the teenager's womb. Paige and Henry thought of adopting him but Henry was reculant as they didn't know if it was safe to adopting a mortal kid. They finally agreed to adopt him because they already start to love HJ. First, they wanted to make sure it was possible and that his biological father was okay with them adopting the baby. Paige soon found out that HJ's biological father was a very criminal who name is Christopher Mercer. She was determined to sent him to jail, because she didn't want that the baby grew up as a criminal. When he was arrested, he didn't care or look at HJ. Finally, they adopted him and name it Henry Jr as Paige already call him like that and pointed the similarities between both of them. James was in honor of Paige's adoptive father. Henry is the only mortal of the Blessed with no powers, which make him jealous. However, he's know the Book of Shadows by heart, and have a great knowledge about the Magical Community. HJ also help by doing the plans and make the portrait of the victim or demon. Early Life Pre-Birth and Birth Henry's mother was in a relationship with Christopher Mercer, the son of a criminal lord. At some point, she ended the relationship, which Christopher believed was due to his criminal life style. In 2013, the Charmed Ones faced the Darklighter Rennek and a Horned Demon in an alley in San Francisco. While Piper and Phoebe fought the evil pair, Paige tended to a pregnant teenager that had been shot by a stray Darklighter arrow. However, Paige quickly realized it was too late for the girl and saved the child by orbing it from the womb. The sisters did not think the teenager was a target and assumed that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They also believed her to be homeless. Becoming a Mitchell Paige took the child home and took care of it. As she discussed the situation with Henry, she jokingly called the baby "Henry Jr". An upset Henry then expressed his concerns about bringing a mortal child into the family, as he feared the baby would be in danger, as well as the financial consequences. However, Paige revealed that one of the reasons she wanted to help the baby was because she had already lost other children such as Brent. Henry, still reeling from almost killing Paige while under The Source's spell, then admitted he was worried about raising magical children and was wary of how powerless he was, fearing for the orphaned child's safety. Paige assured him it was temporary until they found his family, though Henry reminded her how small those chances were. After a conversation with Victor Bennett, Henry finally allowed himself to embrace the fact that his wife is who she is and decided to be there for her as much as he possibly can, resulting in him deciding to embrace the orphaned baby and call him "Henry Junior". Adoption and Revelations When meeting with Mr. Cowan at South Bay Social Services, Paige and Henry discovered that Henry Jr.'s biological father is Christopher Mercer, the son of a major San Francisco crime lord. To find out more about them, Paige conjured detective Richard Quinn from one of her favorite noir novels and worked with him to expose their crimes and gain legal custody of her child. Christopher was unaware of his son's existence until he was informed after his arrest. He showed no interest in ever suing for custody, although he might never even get the chance as it was expected he'd go to prison for the rest of his life. With Henry Jr. officially their son, Paige was happy that he would have a good mortal role model for a father. Growing Up Being the only mortal of the family is far from easy as he saw his cousins and sisters learning and playing with their power while he had any. HJ couldn't stop but being jealous, which push him to take self defense class. Despite this, HJ was happy and loved, and always felt lucky to be adopted by the Mitchell. To him, he couldn't be more happy with another family as he found his place. Junior never wanted to know about his biological parents as he loved the Mitchell/Halliwell more than anything. As HJ grew up, he always felt drawn to the Magical Community. He enjoyed reading and re-reading the Book of Shadow and the books of the Magic School, as HJ have access to it. In High School, HJ was the boy next door. Always open and nice to people, willing to help them whenever they need. He was appreciated by people, despite some students find his habit of draw some "monsters" weird. However, despite being nice, HJ wasn't the kind of guy of just sitting and do nothing when he saw something he didn't appreciate. Much like his cousin, Prue, school was not for him. He was basically bored by it, preferring having fun with his friends rather than just sit and listen. Some teachers hated his attitude but couldn't deny that for someone who wasn't attentive, Henry was good. In fact, because Henry is more manual and creative, he never find any interest in math or science or economy. Since always, HJ was passionate by art, especially by drawing and painting like Tamora or his mother. Henry never felt confident enough to expose but all his family recognize her talent. His their passion is the Mechanic which he learnt from his Uncle Leo and his father. HJ loves restaure car or fixing a problem and he can pass many hours working on a car. Finally, HJ was graduated from Baker High School but didn't enrolled in college, preferring being paid for little job, mainly mechanic and make portrait for the SFPD. Prior to Blessed HJ is still alternate jobs while helping his family. Troughout Blessed Jere. Physical Appareance HJ looks like a lot of his father, even if he's adopted. He have short dark hair, a dark brown, with Hazel eyes. His style is decontracted, yet, modern and actual. He hates taking to much time to prepare to go out, except when he goes to a date. Personality HJ is like all the Mitchell/Halliwell : stubborn as hell. He doesn't give up easily, especially when he tell him to not to. It leading him often to risk his own life. HJ's personality is complex. He grew up to help people but is unable to do it magically which made him reckless and too bold when it comes to help innocents. He manipulates people a lot in order to have what he want. He's smart in his own way, and he knows it. Because of it, he can be a Mister I-know-everything and annoy most of people. He tends to believe that his cleverness and his knowledge is issential. HJ looks like a lot like his mother as he's sarcastic as hell and sassy. However, HJ show his funny and arrogant side to hide his own insecurities, as he afraid to be unable to help his family and constantly fear to loose them. Henry Jr is a kind and loving person who's first envy is to help in any manners. He's cheerful and enthousiast, and is able to make anyone smile. HJ is caring, creative and smart and especially, frank. Henry hates to hide his emotion and thoughts, unless if he has too. He doesn't know how to play and pretend to be someone else, especially when he's not. The boy is determinate and protective. Henry Jr will make everything to make a person smile and will all his energy in doing so. Abilities HJ is a great asset to the group, with a lot of potential. He's the secret weapon as he knows everything about the Magical Community, and know the Book of Shadow by heart. Henry tends to be the one who make the plans with the help of Chris. Like most of the children, HJ took Self Defense Class with her Aunt Phoebe. With his motivation and determination, HJ had a good level. If he's not as good as Parker or Tamora, he can at least, keep up with them. Like his older sister Tamora, HJ drew which help them when it comes to know the face of the innocent, victim or demon. They share this task but HJ is more confortable with drawing rather than paint. Relationships Tamora Mitchell HJ is Tamora's younger brother. They have a lot of common, which make them closer. Both of them loves art, and can talk about for hours. Also, they share the same love and fascination for the. Kathrine Mitchell HJ and Kathrine loves each other more than anything but are not very close. Kat is overprotective of her little brother, and the latter react pretty bad as he thinks that Paris Halliwell Trivia * HJ share many similarities with his adoptive mother, Paige Matthews. ** Both of them are the youngest. ** Both of them are adopted. ** Both of them paints ** Both of them grew up in an environment different than her species. *** Paige was raised by mortals, and being obvious to the Magical World despite being Whitelighter-Witch. *** While HJ is raise(d) and grew up in Magical World, while being Mortal. ** Both HJ and Paige share a title they couldn't have/shouldn't possess. *** HJ is a Blessed One, as an honorary member and if he wasn't adopted, wouldn't possess this title. *** Paige is a Charmed One and wouldn't have this title if Prudence Halliwell wouldn't die. Gallery Others * The writer about HJ's personality and history : HJ is so interesting to me. He's the only mortal of the family, of the Blessed Ones, meaning they are very protective of him. While HJ should understand and stay behind, gr want to fight among his cousins and to help. Being human push him to be better, and to risk his life to help even more. And the worst? He won't listen when someone tell him to stop because deep down, it's what he have to do. He feel that he have to means more than the fragile human who stay behind. This is why I love him so much, he's like us, he doesn't have any powers and yet, he's even more involved and feel a bigger desire to help. HJ is truly good and strong, without power. I like to think that he take a lot after his father. * The writer about HJ's place in the family/Blessed Ones. HJ is essential for the dynamic of the group. Much like Parker is the one who always arrange things, HJ is the one who motivate the troups. He always figure out, find a plan and doesn't take no as an answer. He might be human, but he couldn't be more a Mitchell/Halliwell in his personality. HJ is very active in witchcraft and is always open. He's mostly the one who make sure that everything is okay. I see him as a counselor for the Blessed Ones the same way Leo was for the Charmed Ones while he was human. I love the idea of continuity. Catégorie:Blessed Catégorie:Characters